crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayano
Ayano is the actual playable eighth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after reaching Tenderness 12. You meet her after she kills Generica, your highschool crush, who you originally confessed your love to. Personality Ayano is the main character of the game [https://yanderesimulator.com Yandere Simulator.] She has a 'yandere' personality trope which is derived from two Japanese words 'yanderu' meaning 'to be sick' and 'deredere' which means 'lovestruck'. Ayano displays the same sadistic and violent behavior towards the other girls in Crush Crush. Ayano has an unhealthy obsession with you; she will take matters into her own hands in order to get you. She will often bad-mouth other girls you have recently spoken to and try to sabotage your relationship with them. She puts on a facade personality by acting somewhat like a tsundere (A cold-to-loving anime trope) which may be in reference to Yandere Simulator, where Ayano believes a student named Osana Naijimi is 'flirting' with the other senpai by acting this way. Her yandere behavior is also used comically in the game. For example, while dating her, she is seen using a baseball bat to hit away a pigeon in the forest or eating a crab on the beach. This is the first time Ayano exhibits using her violent tendencies toward animals. Dialogue List 'First Meeting' # With blushing confidence, you approach your high school crush, Generica, and give her a love note confessing your feelings. It works - she has a crush on you too! # You agree to meet up with her later, under the sakura trees, for a date. As you leave, a cold wind blows, rustling the flower petals... # Rival for Senpai - CRUSHED! (Stabbed) # Strangely, Generica does not show up later for your date. After waiting an hour, you accept that she must have not felt the same way about you. As you leave, you bump into another girl.. Adversary * ... Sorry * Senpai! I-I-I-I-I was just walking the same direction you were. I'll stop! * Oh! H-h-h-hi, Senpai. It sure-sure is weather today. Okay bye. * I wasn't staring at you! I was staring at... that wall. It's so... Load bearing. Poke * Thank you, Senpai. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but thank you for punishing me.. Upgrade to Nuisance # I have no idea where she-oh! You're just saying hi? Oh my. Hi. Hello. Heya. Hi! # May-Maybe I'll see you around sometime Senpai. Nuisance * You're so dedicated Senpai. Working a dozen jobs just to make others happy. Sorry * I notice you give girls a lot of gifts. You're so nice. I wish they would give you something nice in return. * Oh, hello Senpai. I was just thinking about you. I mean, Not like all day or anything. * What sort of videogames do you like, Senpai? I like simulators... * Oh hello, Senpai... Fancy running into you here, the place you hang out at every day. * (p-p-p-please notice me...) * You sure do know a lot of girls, Senpai. I hope they don't bother you all the time with pointless drama. Poke *Thank you, Senpai. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but thank you for punishing me... Upgrade to Frenemy #Oh, hello Senpai. I was just thinking about you. I mean, just for a moment. Not like all day or anything. OK #Umm... I have to go. I have a dentist appointment. Right now. Goodbye. Frenemy * I saw you talking to a little fairy, earlier. Assuming I didn't hallucinate her, is she... Your little girlfriend? Sorry * I notice you give girls a lot of gifts. You're so nice. I wish they would give you something nice in return. * Oh, hello Senpai. I was just thinking about you. I mean, Not like all day or anything. * What sort of videogames do you like, Senpai? I like simulators... * Oh hello, Senpai... Fancy running into you here, the place you hang out at every day. * (p-p-p-please notice me...) * You sure do know a lot of girls, Senpai. I hope they don't bother you all the time with pointless drama. Gift * You're giving this to me? What for? Do you want me to hold it so you can give it to someone later? Poke * Thank you, Senpai. I'm not sure what I did to deserve it, but thank you for punishing me... Upgrade to Acquaintance # (I'm so stupid! Why can't I do anything right!? I wish I were dead!) ??? # Oh! Hello Senpai! I was just rehearsing for the... school play! Shakespeare, I think! Right, gotta go. Acquaintance * I hate pointless emails so much. Why do people send so many pointless emails? They actively sabotage my good will! Chat * I notice you give girls a lot of gifts. You're so nice. I wish they would give you something nice in return. * Oh, hello Senpai. I was just thinking about you. I mean, Not like all day or anything. * What sort of videogames do you like, Senpai? I like simulators... * Oh hello, Senpai... Fancy running into you here, the place you hang out at every day. * (p-p-p-please notice me...) * You sure do know a lot of girls, Senpai. I hope they don't bother you all the time with pointless drama. Gift *You're giving this to me? What for? Do you want me to hold it so you can give it to someone later? Poke * Oh! You're tickling me. Sorry, I forgot to laugh. Upgrade to Friendzoned # Senpai, you're here. Did you drop by... Just to chat with me? Yes! # Oh. Oh my god. Umm, I... I gotta go. I'll be back. Wait here. No, wait, don't do that. Umm- please excuse me! Friendzoned * "Box Cutter" is a great name for a tool. Because there's all sorts of boxes you can cut with it. Chat * I don't like my classmates very much. They're all gossipy, deviant little tarts.... Err - just kidding! * I don't see you around school much, Senpai. You must play hooky a lot. * Oh man, the friendzone is a scary though, isn't it? I'd rather die than get stuck there. * Hahaha! You're so funny, senpai! You always know what to say to make me laugh. * Good afternoon, senpai! I made you lunch! Unless you're not hungry, then - boop! Right in the garbage! * Oh Senpai, you have such a soothing voice. You should do video blogs to keep people up to date on what you're up to. Gift * Oh, thank you! I've always wanted one of these. For as long as I've known that they exist! Poke * You're so funny, Senpai! HA-HA!HA-HA! Upgrade to Awkward Besties # I'm sorry I freaked out so bad last time we spoke like this. Do you... Do you want to be friends? Sure # Oh how wonderful! I mean - I love making friends. Good friends are what make life worth living. Awkward Besties * I wore my hair up today. But if you hate it, I can tear it down. Or off. You know, whatever! Flirt * Senpai, I have something for you... It's a... Handshake. Put'er there. * Do you believe in destiny, Senpai? I do. And I believe it's our duty to do everything in our power to make sure it happens. * Good afternoon, Senpai! Are you wearing a new cologne today? I mean, it's not like I make a point to smell you or anything... * Oh! I see you've been working on your stats, Senpai. It definitely shows! Especially in your abs! * I heard you accidentally blew up Iro's motorbike with an arrow. That's so funny! Like, I wonder if you could do it again! * Oh! I just got a new kitchen knife with shark-skin handle wrapping. Guaranteed not to slip, even when soaked in... milk. *I had a dream last night that everyone i hate become as big Titans, and i couldn't kill them without getting in trouble. * I wonder what it's like emotions. I mean emoticions. Instead of a face, i guess? Gift * This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me! Actually, no one else has ever given me anything so... Poke * You're so funny, Senpai! HA-HA!HA-HA! Upgrade to Crush # So, the other day, a certain girl whom I won't name asked me if I had a crush on you. Isn't that crazy? # I mean, could you imagine? If I had a crush on you. And thought about you all the time. And dreamt about you at night. SO embarrassing. Crush * Do you ever have dreams that inspire you to change your life and dedicate it to a single purpose for the rest of eternity? Aren't they romantic? Flirt * Senpai, I have something for you... It's a... Handshake. Put'er there. * Do you believe in destiny, Senpai? I do. And I believe it's our duty to do everything in our power to make sure it happens. * Good afternoon, Senpai! Are you wearing a new cologne today? I mean, it's not like I make a point to smell you or anything... * Oh! I see you've been working on your stats, Senpai. It definitely shows! Especially in your abs! * I heard you accidentally blew up Iro's motorbike with an arrow. That's so funny! Like, I wonder if you could do it again! * Oh! I just got a new kitchen knife with shark-skin handle wrapping. Guaranteed not to slip, even when soaked in... milk. Gift * Wow, what a nice gift! Oh Senpai, you're spoiling me! Poke * You're so funny, Senpai! HA-HA!HA-HA! Upgrade to Sweetheart # Do you think, Senpai, that we could maybe go out sometime? I mean, just as friends. I mean, what else would we go as? Gold fish? Sure # Great! Let's say maybe tonight? I'll pack us a snack and we can walk around in the moonlight like a pair of great friends! Sweetheart * How's my favorite 103 lb, 4 foot 2 inch, birthmark on right heel little munchkin? Flirt * My heart is racing! You make me feel like I've been caught doing something bad! Hahaha! * Something inside is overflowing out of me. Oh how lovely. * You've gone straight to my heart, Senpai, like a katana through my ribcage. * When I look at you, I see someone worth fighting for. Worth sacrificing for. Worth killing... time for. * Hahaha! Sometimes, when I get close to you, I can't control myself! HAHAHA! Gift * Oh my gosh! Senpai, you're going to go broke being so nice to me. Please don't jeopardize your financial well being for me! Poke * You're so funny, Senpai! HA-HA!HA-HA! Upgrade to Girlfriend # Do you know what's a weird word? "Girlfriend". I mean, I'm a girl. And I'm your friend. So that sort of makes me a girl-friend, right? Yes # Yay! I mean, yeah. Language is weird. Thanks for helping me clear that up. Girlfriend * I wore my lucky panties today. *giggle* No no, not my get lucky panties, you silly! Upgrade to Lover # Senpai... Do you like me...? # You noticed me! Oh Senpai, you made me so happy! I love you! I love you! I love! Lover * How's my Senpai today? Being amazing as usual? * I feel like you're my destiny, Senpai. You're the reason I'm alive. The reason for everything. * I'm so happy! Not even the harsh looks of certain women can get me down today! * Let's skip class today and lie in bed! I'll make you lunch! We can do whatever you want! * Oh Senpai! I can't imagine my life without you! You must promise to NEVER leave me! * You're so dedicated Senpai. Working a dozen jobs just to make others happy. *'(Naked)' Thank you for taking away my clothes! You're so thoughtful, Senpai! *'(Naked)' I feel so vulnerable naked! No pockets or belts to store a handy screwdriver. You know, for... screwdriving. *'(Naked)' Oh dear! I'm so naked! Is this the part of the movie when the slasher comes and finishes me off? *giggle* Seduce * Hahaha! A good girlfriend will lie to the police, but a GREAT girlfriend will help you burn the body. Guess which I am! * Hello Senpai! Every time I feel gloomy, or the chill of overwhelming darkness, I think of you and feel much better! * Hey, just for conversation, do any of the girls you know have any phobias? Secret weaknesses? I'm just curious! * I just thought of something romantic we can do! Let's go get our wills done together! * I love you more than life itself! Please stay with me forever! * I was thinking about getting a tattoo. Would it be weird if it was of your face? * I was watching my favorite anime yesterday, and they had a special cameo character. I love cameos! * I'm going to make you so happy, Senpai. I'll do anything for you. Anything. * My love will never die. Nothing will kill it. Not even immolation. * Senpai, you are my heart and soul. My happiness, and conscience. I've been missing you for so long! * Senpai! You... You noticed me! I'm so happy! * Today I got scared that I was dreaming. So I pinched my arm until it bled. Nope! not a dream! * You're such a great dancer! It's probably because it's the hobby you've been doing the longest. *'(Naked)' I've dreamed of this day for so long. Even in my nightmares. *'(Naked)' Do you like my body? I can change it, if you want... *'(Naked)' Touch me. Feel my heartbeat. It beats for you. *'(Naked)' My blood is pumping so hard. If I got cut even a little, it will probably spray everywhere! *'(Naked)' You can put a baby inside of me if you want. I mean - we can make love! *'(Naked)' I stay in shape with proper cardio and healthy eating. I don't know any other girl I couldn't run down, if I had to! *'(Naked)' I'm so happy you get to see me like this. I practiced being naked in front of the mirror. *'(Naked)' Would you do me? I'd do me. Gift *I can't believe it! You're so generous, you're making me cry. *sob* *Thank you, Senpai. But you should save your money and spend it on yourself. There's no one as amazing as you! *Oh thank you, Senpai! I will put this on my shrine - I mean my shelf! *'Uniform' *'Suit' I'll wear this all the time, Senpai! Even when it rains or snows! I swear! *'Ring' Let's be together. Forever. *'Lingerie '*giggle* Senpai. These are covered in strawberries. Does that mean I'm dessert? *'Suit '''This is all for you, Senpai. You can have every inch of my body. *'Outfit' Oh Senpai! How awkward - I just noticed I'm wearing mistletoe! I guess you'll, umm, have to... You know... *'Outfit - Bloody Mission' Oh Senpai! Someone tore the beautiful uniform you got me. Though I guess you could finish what they started... Poke *Hahaha! I love when you touch me, Senpai! *Tee hee! You've got such strong hands, Senpai! I bet you could strangle ANYone, if you had to. *YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME-Oh, sorry! You surprised me! I thought you were someone else, tee hee! *'(Naked)' Yes! Put your hands on me! Choke me a little, if you want! *'(Naked)' Oh! You know just the right spot to hit, Senpai. Like a pair of scissors to the Aorta. *'(Naked)' Tee hee! I know my laughter sounds a bit forced sometimes, but it's not at all! *'(Naked)' Senpai! You scoundrel! Just kidding, you can grab me any time youy want! '''Date' * Tee hee! I love the night! It's so much easier sneaking up on people in the darkness. * What a great movie! I'm sure glad nobody talked during it. That makes me SO mad! * Did you see that pigeon?! They freak me out. I feel like they might take over the world someday... * I love fresh crab. Especially crabs that see too much. Stuff that's none of their business. Sex Scene # She breathes frantically, her heart pounding. She rips your clothes with desperation. Her nails dig until she draws blood. She lies back, and beckons you to take her. And as you have your way, she laughs and cries and screams and moans, but she never blinks... # Later she stares at you, a dark hunger in her eyes. "Senpai, you make me feel so good..." She licks her lips, and move closer. "Now we'll be together forever. And I'll make you happy, no matter what I have to do..." Comments on other girls Ayano is unique in that sometimes when you click on her panel, she will comment on the girl you had selected beforehand. Cassie * Cassie's ponytails are gorgeous! Let's hope she doesn't get them tangled in a car door and dragged for several miles. * So Cassie doesn't have health insurance? Oh, I hope she doesn't have another accident! * Cassie is so... cool. And proof that spray-on tan is as good as the real thing... * Great news! I heard Cassie is on her meds again, and her last boyfriend is finally out of the hospital! * Cassie is so fragile. Like a delicate flower. Ready to be plucked... * I saw you with Cassie. You sure are nice to her. Especially with how she talks behind your back. Mio * Oh Senpai! You're so kind, dating someone like Mio. Even with all those videos of her online. * I love video games! But I'm worried Mio might be addicted to them. Has she ever over-reacted to losing a game? * Have you seen Mio's Twitch stream? She's great! She'd almost be good enough to have one without showing off her tits. * Did you hear the news about Mio? You haven't? Oh, well I don't want to gossip... * I played Mio at Get Smashed, and when I beat her, she... Well, nevermind. It's just a small bruise. * That Mio is so funny. Everytime she tells a joke, I just want to tear my face off, it's so funny. Quill * Remember Senpai - have your pets spayed or neutered! Especially cats... * Oh dear! I saw Quill running from an animal control officer. I wonder who keeps tipping them off? * That Quill is so snuggly. I wish I could make a blanket out of her and just snuggle it all the time. * Hey Senpai, I was just reading that cats really enjoy lilies! Maybe you should buy some for Quill? * Did you know that cats are a coprophagic species? I guess that's why we don't kiss them, hey? Hahaha! * I hope Quill gets over her body dysmorphia. Poor girl - thinking she's actually a cat. Elle * I heard Elle talking about her narcolepsy. She should be careful - that would be an easy way to drown in a bathtub. * I heard people with narcolepsy sometimes slip and fall and stab themselves with knives 20 or 30 times. How awful! * That Elle is so sweet. You just want to squeeze her so hard until she can't get away ever again. * I hope that Elle gets a handle on her gambling problem soon. That sort of thing can tear relationships apart. * Poor Elle! Her back must get sore all the time. I guess that's the price of getting enormous implants though. * Did you hear a rumor that Elle worships the devil? Probably just a messed up rumor. Nutaku * It's so sad seeing a girl like Nutaku, imaging what her childhood must have been like. So sad. * So out of curiousity, how much does a girl like Nutaku charge for... you know. * Hopefully someday Nutaku can find something other than sex that makes her feel like a better person. * Oh dear. I shouldn't have looked that Nutaku girl up on a certain website. She's very... Accommodating. * That Nutaku girl... I mean, talk about Ms. Try-hard, hey? * Oh, I saw you with Nutaku. You're so kind Senpai! Not many people would associate with someone with her condition! Iro * Oh my. Iro screamed at me again today. I wonder why she's so angry all the time... * I thought I heard Iro crying in the bathroom. Something about all the lies she's told. I hope she's okay. * When Iro gets her new bike, she'd better keep a close eye on the brakes. Now THERE'S an accident you probably wouldn't walk away from. * It's kind of sad that Iro is such a blatant rip-off of another character. All of her appeal has nothing to do with her. * Iro is such a great athlete! I bet she was even better before the surgery. You go girl! * I can't believe that Iro got so mad at you for an honest mistake. Who HASN'T almost killed someone with a weapon, right? Bonnibel * Bonbon is such a kind girl. But that fake accent is SO annoying, don't you think? * Hey, I just saw Bonnibel! Did you say something to upset her? She seemed really miffed at you. * Did you hear about Bonnibel's "secret ingredient"? Apparently the health inspector will be investigating soon... * Bonnibel is such a sweet girl. And so experienced. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have slept with so many people. * It must be hard for Bonnibel. Her business is on the rocks, and I guess she can't afford an apron that fits... Fumi * It's so funny when girls wear glasses when they don't need them. It's a bit silly, don't you think? * So, umm... I heard Fumi might be an assassin... And you're cool with that? You don't mind... murder? * Fumi is so elegant! I wish I had her poise and confidence. It's too bad she's a fascist, hey? * Oh Senpai, it's so nice that you date Fumi despite her unusual height. I know most girls like that have trouble getting dates. * Wow! I jokingly pulled a katana on Fumi and she had a retractable one in her glove. You'd better be polite to her, Senpai! * Apparently Fumi is from the future? I wonder what sort of strange, futuristic STIs she might have. Bearverly * Am I-I-I going crazy? I thought I saw you kissing a bear. I think I'd better lay down... * I think that bear joke you told was hilarious Senpai! Bears are WAY too sensitive about that stuff. * So you're dating a bear. That's... That's very cool of you Senpai. Being so open minded. Wow. * Were you just talking to A BEAR?! Why were you talking to a bear?! * I was reading about bear traps, and how inhumane they are. Sometimes the bear has to gnaw off their limbs. So sad. * Did you know that game meat is better for you than farmed? We should go hunting sometime! Nina * Wow, that Nina sure knows a lot of four letter words. Quite the "rustick charm" she has, hey? * Hey Senpai! I noticed that Nina was slacking off a bit, so I cleaned your house! * Oh Senpai, you don't need a personal assistant! You're so organized and neat already! * That Nina is hilarious! But, I mean, how many racist jokes can you tell before you start coming off as actually racist? * People shouldn't bitch about their bosses behind their backs, hey? Especially maids. * I heard Nina might be in the country illegally. I hope no one narks on her. Alpha * It must be weird pretending to kiss Alpha-chan, Senpai. Hopefully you still get the real thing, time to time. * I hope all those rumors about Alpha aren't true. Those poor kids... * A.I. kind of freak me out a bit. Like, what if they randomly become violent and attack their friends? * Oh wow, I love Alpha-chan's music! It'll be sad when people get bored and forget her. * That Alpha is such a wonder of technology! Her emotions are so life-like, you can't tell that they're fake! * Do you ever wonder random stuff like - does a hologram bleed? Could you cut it with a holographic knife? Pamu * That Pamu annoys me so much. She keeps asking me if I can get her a date with Yandere-Dev. Who the heck is that?? * That Pamu is really weird, Senpai. She keeps handing me knives and winking at me... * Pamu complimented me on "my other video game", saying it was awesome. She's so strange. * Did you see that person dressed as a magical girl? I think she was... molesting a clone of herself? * I think that Pamu might not be human... She laughs when she's stabbed... I hear. * Pamu keeps calling me "Yandere-chan". I'm not sure what that means, but she'd better STOP it... Luna * That Luna sure is testy. I was chopping some onions, and she screamed, "Have at thee!" at me. * Do you... like Luna, Senpai? She has a picture of you on her dart board. A naked picture. * I heard that Luna casts protection spells on herself when she sleeps. Sounds like she'd be super hard to kill, hey? Hahaha! * I saw Luna robbing a caravan. I didn't know caravans were still a thing. * Luna cast a fireball spell at me, and called me a "hot little number". I'm glad that she likes fire so much... * I hear Luna is pretty good with a sword. I wonder how she feels about box cutters... Eva * Can you believe that Eva girl? If she was in a movie series, it would probably be very pretentious and frustrating. * If Eva is a clone, do you think she might just randomly melt into nothing someday? * So, Eva drives a Mecha hey? I hear those things can really mess you up and make you prone to violence. * I saw Eva at school today. She's such a loner. I worry about her sometimes. * I hope Eva doesn't die in a heroic fashion, saving the world from giant monsters. It would be so sad. * That connection-suit Eva wears is so ridiculous. They may as well make it transparent, for all that it conceals. Karma * Did you hear about Karma and her diabetes? Oh no? Oh well, I'm not one for gossip, Senpai... * Do you get a... vibe from Karma and Sutra? Like a man-hating vibe? I kinda do... * I had never seen anyone make milkshakes out of butter, until I met Karma. Like, wow! * Oh dear, that poor Karma girl. It must be so difficult living with an eating disorder... * People who talk about new agey mumbo jumbo are kind of annoying, hey? Chakras indeed... * This might sound a bit mean, but... Isn't the thought of a fat yoga instructor sort of ridiculous? Sutra * Eee! Who was that huge man with tiny breasts I saw you talking with??? * I admire Sutra so much. Committing yourself to fitness, no matter what it makes you look like. * It's a shame that Sutra isn't allowed to compete at the Olympics. Given... You know... Dat juice she's on. * Oh Senpai, tell me. Do you prefer a girl with manly abs, or just a flat normal tummy? Just curious! * Sutra is an inspiration for anyone considering making that magical transition from kun to chan. * Sutra's sword is so spectacular! I wonder if it's as sharp as a katana... The Dark One (Dark Mio) * Senpai, were you just... Flirting with an embodiment of darkness? * That Darkness Girl stared into my eyes today. But then she seemed to get spooked, and ran away. How strange! * So you're trying to defeat the Darkness Girl with the power of love? May I suggest a spiked bat? * That Darkness Girl is so lost and alone. But if she's going to destroy the world, I guess we should kill it. * If you'd like my help dealing with that Darkness Girl, Senpai, I can grab my box cutter anytime. * That Darkness Girl was casting shade at me. I don't mind. What with it being your destiny to destroy her. Q-Pernikiss (Q-Piddy) * I saw you talking to a little fairy, earlier. Assuming I didn't hallucinate her, is she... your little girlfriend? * I wonder if fairy wings pull of as easily as a fly's... I mean, they're so beautiful and delicate! * I read Fairies are allergic to kindness, Senpai. They prefer if you make rough with them. * Oh my, you actually know a fairy! Ha ha ha! HAHAHA! Oh this is the normal one of all, Senpai! * So you're trying to heal Q-piddy with your love, Senpai? Have you tried hydrogen peroxide? * I saw Q-Piddy sitting in a circle of mushrooms today. It's so sad when people turn to drugs for help. Requirement Table Trivia * The info bar that gives you status updates on relationships, Jobs, and Achievements is slightly inverted for Ayano. ** Example: "Ayano is now pretending to be your Girlfriend!" * Ayano's icon (In the Girl's List) has been observed to make a psychotic expression at random times (It just lasts for about half a second). * Ayano will sometimes show her psychotic expression when you pay her a visit (Sweetheart level and above - only last for half a second) * At Frenemy level and above, switching to Ayano after interacting with another girl will sometimes cause her to make a comment about that other girl (Usually one that is negative or ominous), and vice-versa. She is the only character with this trait. ** NOTE: She only comments on the main girls involved in the story of Crush Crush. The other girls will make comments about her, but she won't have any comments about them. ** There is also a line where she will sometimes say "I saw you talking to a little fairy, earlier. Assuming I didn't hallucinate her, is she... your little girlfriend?" regardless of which girl you had selected last, even when Q-Piddy is not unlocked. ** Many of these dialogues imply Ayano is either planning or has attempted to murder the other girls. This is reflective of how in Yandere Simulator she will dispose of any female showing an interest in her Senpai by any means necessary to keep him for her own love. * Her favorite food "Apples" may be a reference to the apple in her "Senpai Shrine". * Her bust size "Varies" is a reference to the [[w:c:yandere-simulator:Customization|"Customization" mechanic in Yandere Simulator]]. * Although her birthday is March 31st in Crush Crush, in Yandere Simulator her birthday is April 1st. ** This is likely so that she doesn't have the same birthday with Pamu. ** This could also be a joke on copyright claims. * Ayano's dialogue about pointless emails is a reference to Yandere Dev and how he repeatedly complained about fans sending him "useless" emails about Yandere Simulator. * To get Ayano to lover, one must spend $791,241,597,359 in total if you don't use diamonds, which is a steep increase from every girl before her. You also need to get a number of skills to level 60, something no other girl until Pamu requires. * In Initial Versions when Ayano is into the Game; the Movie theater scene refers to "Here's Johnny" from The Shining. * Several girls can be seen killed in her movie theater scene. ** Like Bonnibel stabbed on the head with a knife. ** Pamu impaled by an object that is presumed to be a katana (Though Ayano has stated that Pamu does not get injured by knife attacks, but simply laughs) ** Generica's body laying down. ** A mysterious girl that is most likely Cassie,hit with an axe. * "I was watching my favorite anime yesterday, and they had a special cameo character. I love cameos!" This references her cameo in Crush Crush. * The Octopus Doll on Ayano's head (In Holiday Suit) was one of the Hair Accessories in Yandere Simulator * "You're such a great dancer! It's probably because it's the hobby you've been doing the longest." References dancing as your first hobby unlocked. * Her Lover picture shows a Boxcutter (with the blade out) on the bottom left, hidden~ behind the leaf. * Ayano is the youngest girl in the game, alongside Eva. * If given a School Uniform to wear, Ayano will be clothed in the first alternate uniform for Akademi High as selectable in the character customization screen of Yandere Simulator. * If given a Holiday Suit to wear, there is a glitch where Ayano will say the line prior to putting it on instead of her implemented one. * Ayano's Unique Outfit clothed in the fourth alternate uniform for Akademi High as selectable in the character customization screen of Yandere Simulator OR in Mission Mode. * Ayano's Bathing Suit clothed in the Pool Swimsuit for Akademi High in the locker room. * Ayano is the Main Character for Don't Notice Me, Senpai event. * After Sightseeing with Ayano, she says that she is afraid pigeons might take over the world, in reference to Hatoful Boyfriend. * Ayano doesn't have any dialogue with any girls past Q-Piddy (i.e. Darya, Charlotte, etc). Outfits SEIFUKU girl ayano likesyou.png BIKINI girl ayano likesyou.png WEDDING girl ayano likesyou.png XMAS girl ayano likesyou.png UNIQUE girl ayano likesyou.png Memory Album Ayano Encounter.png|Encounter Photo Ayano Friendzoned.png|Friendship Photo Ayano Sweetheart.png|Sweetheart Photo Ayano Lover.png|Lover Photo AyanoPinup.PNG| "Friday the 13th" Ayano Ayano Moonlight Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Ayano Beach.png|Beach Date Ayano Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Ayano Movie Theater.png|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Guest Characters